1. Field of Invention
This invention is about a continuous cracking device of plastics.
2. Description of Related Arts
Previously, the applicant has developed the continuously cracking technology of plastics and its corresponding equipment, which first adopts the solid state heat carrier to heat the plastics. By using this method, it not only successfully resolves the coking problem in the cracking process, but also realizes the industrial production for the continuous cracking process of plastics. However, in that technology, because the device of the solid state heat carrier's return, the reheating process and the separating mechanism of the cracking solids were set outside of the cracking cavity, which makes the equipment structure more complex.